It's a New Year
by M and M Works
Summary: Joey and Pacey create their own fireworks and see the New Year in with style.


**A/N:** **Happy New Year's Eve**, everyone! Thank you for all for lovely comments and feedback to our latest Holiday Nookie fic. To help say goodbye to 2009 and start the New Year (or should we say the new decade) off with a bang, we have another offering. It's loosely tied to the other holiday one-parters and set in the future after the finale. Hope you enjoy As usual, we don't own the song lyrics or characters – but we _do_ own that apron, hee hee ;)

We'd like to take this moment to wish you all the very best for 2010; may it be filled with much love, success and happiness. Love, Sherri & Carlie.

******** ****It's a New Year **********  
****by M&M Works**

She watched him with admiration, blossoming into adoration, from where she stood in the corner of the crowded room. The confident flurry of his hands as he spoke, the muscles in his back, visible beneath his charcoal tux, rippling fluidly whenever he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his firm ass.

He was utter perfection.

He was hers.

And she was done sharing him for the evening.

It was time for a private party, just the two of them.

Joey pushed herself away from her perch on the wall and glided across the room to where Pacey was currently charming her boss with one of his stories. She smiled to the people she passed on the way, giving one or two a wave. She was getting better, but it still took her time to warm up and feel relaxed at parties, even when the fellow guests were her colleagues with whom she spoke daily.

Pacey had never had that problem. You could put him in a room with a monk who had taken a vow of silence and within minutes Pacey's natural, contagious energy would have him laughing at one of his jokes.

Just one of the many reasons why Joey loved him so.

Having reached her target, Joey smoothed her hand down Pacey's back, tucking herself comfortably to his side. At her touch, Pacey politely broke off his conversation and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

"There you are." He dropped his voice so only she could hear and brushed a kiss across her forehead, "I was starting to wonder where you got to."

"Pace, I've been gone for like two minutes," she chuckled, pulling back slightly from his embrace to gaze into his eyes. She smiled further at the loving look she saw reflected, returning one of equal measure.

"Two minutes is too long if you ask me, Potter."

Joey rolled her eyes and shook her head good-naturedly. Now that she had Pacey's attention, she tipped her head close enough to quietly voice her urge to leave the New Year's Eve Party early and spend some time alone with him when her boss interrupted, drawing Pacey back into the conversation swirling about them.

Joey mentally sighed and tried to look interested in the topic at hand, nodding and smiling at all the appropriate places. This was after all _her_ boss, and they were at _her_ office party. Both valid reasons for why she should really make the effort.

Yet, at that moment, standing so close that she could breathe in her favorite scent - Eau Du Pacey - and feel the rumbles of his laughter against her, she really couldn't care less about making an effort.

Using the distraction of a colleague joining their little group, she reached up and whispered in his ear, "Pace?"

Getting no reaction from him, she caressed the silk of the tux along his back and tried again, a little louder, "Pacey?"

Still looking at her boss and keeping one ear on the conversation going on between the other two people in their quartet, Pacey dipped his head a little in her direction. "Hmm?"

"Let's go."

"Go? Go home? Jo, it's…" He raised his free hand and glanced at his watch. "…not even eleven yet."

"Don't care. Let's go._ Now_."

Pacey finally turned his head to look at her fully. His face a mixture of concern and confusion he whispered, "But I thought you said you wanted to stay 'til midnight to see the fireworks?"

Confident that they could make their own fireworks, Joey slipped her hand beneath the jacket of Pacey's tux, then under the belt of his trousers and lightly massaged his coccyx bone through his shirt with the pads of her fingers.

This was Pacey's special spot.

His trigger spot.

The one which never failed to arouse him. Well, other than the more obvious trigger spot, that is. But she wasn't about to go _there_, not with her boss standing a few feet away.

She got the reaction she wanted.

Pacey shivered at her touch and suppressed a groan with a quick intake of breath. Pulling his back taut and standing tall, his eyes heated, turning from a warm ocean blue to hot slate in a flash. With a peek of his tongue, he licked his suddenly dry lips and tightened his grip around her waist. Hooded eyes alternated from hers to her recently moistened lips. "Go, you said?"

Joey nodded once. "Uh-huh. Now."

"Now works for me." Pacey cleared his throat and interrupted Joey's boss mid-flow, "Mr. Abernathy, it's been a pleasure, as always. But unfortunately Joey and I need say our goodbyes now."

Mr. Abernathy frowned, "So soon?" He beseeched Joey, "Josephine you haven't had any champagne yet."

"Thank you, Sam, but you know me. One glass of wine is really my limit. Besides Pacey and I really do need to get going."

Both interjected at the same time.

"_We want to beat the traffic-," _said Joey.

"_We need to walk the dog-,"_ said Pacey.

Joey's eyes went wide briefly before sputtering a chuckle. She fumbled for an explanation, "Right, we need to, um, get home before the traffic gets too heavy and then we…," she coughed, "…_apparently _need to take the, er, dog for a walk."

"Dog? I didn't know you had a dog."

"Well, er, Pacey?" Her hand still resting on Pacey's back, hidden beneath his jacket, Joey selected a juicy morsel of flesh along his waist and pinched, hard. He was the one to mention a dog; he should be the one to offer the explanation for that brilliant fabrication.

Pacey jerked at Joey's love bite and rushed out, "Right, _right_. Well, you see, we don't actually _have_ a dog. We're, er, lookin' after a dog for the holidays. It's, um, our neighbor's?" Another pinch. "Yeah, yeah. It's our neighbor's. Sweetest little thing you've ever seen, but if we leave it on its own for too long, it'll shi-"

Joey cut him off with a sharp slap across his chest with her free hand, covering the gesture with a soothing, exaggerated pat. "I don't think they need to hear all the details, sweetheart," she laughed dryly.

She slipped out of Pacey's embrace briefly to shake her boss's hand and they hurriedly bid their goodbyes to everyone. With a quick stop at the cloakroom to grab their coats they were soon stumbling onto the sidewalk and into the cold night air.

Lips and arms locked together, Pacey struggled to hail a cab, but was unwilling to release Joey. He pulled her impossibly close and groaned with pleasure as she nestled herself perfectly against his hard bulge, rocking ever so delectably. One arm banded her back, holding her steadily in place; the other weaved into her hair, tousling the silky strands.

He cupped the back of her head, using the pad of his thumb to flick side to side, and then rotate in circles along the base of her neck, mimicking the actions of his clever tongue in her mouth.

Only when the need to refill his lungs became undeniable did Pacey pull back, immediately dropping his lips to the tempting skin on Joey's neck. Spotting a vacant cab from the corner of his eye, he signaled the driver and maneuvered Joey into the waiting vehicle, slamming the door shut behind them. Pausing to instruct the driver with directions to their apartment in The Village, Pacey resumed his position at Joey's neck.

"So, a dog, huh?" Joey breathed out a throaty laugh, her voice rich with mirth and arousal.

Worrying a piece of skin with his teeth, and then soothing it with a wicked lick, Pacey chuckled, "Liked that euphemism, did ya?"

Joey squeezed Pacey's ass. "As long as I get to help…," she shifted her hand and reached between them to stroke his bulge, smiling to herself as he grew even harder, "…_walk_ this _dog_."

"Oh, I'd say your participation is not only guaranteed it's a requirement, Potter." His lips had travelled up from her neck and were now creating havoc to her right ear lobe. Burrowing his tongue into the shell of her ear, he branded her skin with his teeth before blowing hot air over the wet trails, causing goose pimples to rise all over Joey's entire body.

"P-Pace," Joey moaned.

"Hmm?"

"Too long."

"Hmm?"

"Cab ri-ide," she whimpered, "taking t-too long."

Pacey reluctantly dragged his lips away and rummaged around in his pockets for his wallet. Locating a crisp twenty dollar bill, he leaned forward and tapped against the transparent divider to alert the driver's attention. "Here, man. There's an extra twenty in it for ya if you can step on it."

Five minutes later, they spilled into their apartment. It took no time at all for the issue of clothes to no longer be one and they found themselves in the bedroom - naked, skin on skin, mouth on mouth.

Surprisingly, now that Joey had Pacey where she wanted him, the urgency to have him had been replaced with a desire to savor the moment and take their time to see the New Year in with style.

Judging by the fierceness of his kisses and the persistent nudging at her core, however, Pacey would take a little convincing to come around to her way of thinking.

Joey broke their kiss and panted, "Pacey… Pacey… Wait."

Too aroused to hear her breathy plea, his mouth now occupied with taking turns to suckle each breast, Pacey's response was to slide his hand from her calf to her thigh. He then settled on top of her, nestling his hips more firmly in the valley she'd instinctively created for him and hooked her leg over his hip to open her up further.

The sensation of his full weight upon her, making her feel so safe and protected, almost had her changing her mind; but she knew going slow would make it even better. She snuck a glance at the bedside clock and saw that they still had a good half an hour before midnight.

"Pacey, _please_," she pleaded and reached up to push firmly on one of his shoulders.

"Hmm?" He rocked his hips - once, twice, thrice. "What is it, Jo?" A lick to the underside of one firm breast then teeth pulled an erect nipple into a burning mouth, bathing it with liquid delight.

"Slow," Joey threw her head back and moaned, "Oh, _oh God_. I…," she swallowed trying to collect her thoughts, "Wanna go slow."

The next thing she knew Pacey's clever fingers had found her core, slipping and sliding along her wet slit. "Slow, huh?" He raised his hips slightly and, with a forceful thrust, replaced his fingers as he rubbed along her inner lips, not entering her just stimulating. "You sure?"

"I-I am." Another rock. "Oh, _God_." Circle of hips. "Please, sweetheart… wait."

"Don't think I can, Jo," he breathed out harshly, frustrated at her change from urgency in the cab ride to the complete opposite. He lifted his head and scanned her face, taking in the sincere, apologetic look in her eyes.

He couldn't refuse her anything.

He barked out a curse and rolled off her to the side. "Slow it is."

She peppered kisses all over his chest. "I'll make it up to you."

He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at a certain part of his body. "It's already _up_, Jo. Although, depending on how slow you want to go, I can't guarantee things will stay up."

"You let me take care of that," she said in her most sexy voice. Dropping a kiss on his lips, she moved out the way before he was able to snake his arms around her and lock her against him and opened the bedside drawer. She pulled out a strip of red satin lined with white fur edges.

She sat up straight on the bed and rolled the apron up like a bandana. She held one end in each hand and slowly – very, _very_, slowly – began to drag the line of satin along her body, her neck, and over her breasts.

Noting the way Pacey's eyes had honed in on the apron and were intently following its path, knowing he wished it was his mouth there instead, she asked, "Wanna try something new?"

"Always," was his immediate, knee-jerk response. Then he shook himself and yanked his eyes away from Joey's magic apron routine. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he replied more cautiously, "How new?"

Instead of answering his question, Joey simply told him to lay back and relax.

"Jo, wait. You're not going to tie me up or anything, right?" He pouted. "You know I need to touch you." He gave her a sheepish look, almost blushing. It wasn't an ego thing. He needed to touch her for he needed that connection. It was something he never took for granted with her and never wanted to do without, especially when they made love. The color of his eyes - the exact color of a deep, vast ocean - reflected the depth of his emotions and sincerity.

"Trust me, Pace," Joey reassured him. "I need that just as much as you do." Directing him with a tilt of her chin to scoot further back on the bed, Joey positioned him how she wanted - his body laid out straight, head resting on a pillow.

"Then what-"

"Shhh. Trust me."

She waited until he nodded that he did before lowering her head and kissing each eyelid; first the left then the right. While they were still shut, she gently placed the satin rope across his eyes and tied the ends in a knot behind his head.

"Oh ho," Pacey's lips curled to form a slow, wide grin. "Now _this_? This I like."

"Yeah?"

He blew a piece of the white fur out the way when it tickled his nose. "Oh yeah! Very kinky."

Joey couldn't help but laugh at the-cat-that-got-the-cream look Pacey was sporting. "Such excitement and we haven't even started yet."

"Well, don't let me stop ya." He lifted one arm and, palm flat, waved his hand to indicate the length of his body, starting from his head down to toes. "Have your way with me, woman."

Joey rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her and smiled. "Just promise me one thing."

Pacey's face instantly eradicated all traces of mirth and turned serious, full of love. "Anything."

"You can't take the blindfold off until I say so. Deal?"

"Deal."

Joey locked lips with his to seal said deal with an obligatory kiss, staying longer than necessary to let her tongue dance with his. "Mmmm."

Finally she dragged her mouth away and once more sat up straight. "Now… let's see… where to start…?"

"I've got plenty of suggestions."

"I'm sure you do." She sucked in two fingers into her mouth then pulled them out with a pop. Ever so lightly, she began to run them along his skin, starting at the hand closest to her, then up his arm. Next, they glided torturously slow down his chest to his abdomen. She smiled at the way Pacey sucked in a rush of air, causing his stomach muscles to tighten even more. She stayed in that area for a few moments, letting her fingers play.

"I think it's time to walk that dog of yours," she said, her voice sultry. "Don't want my boss to call me a liar, now, do we?"

"Can't have that."

By now her fingers had reached his, ahem, "dog" and were stroking him. He'd softened slightly with all the apron distractions, but with her expert ministrations it didn't take long for him to become rock hard again.

"G-God," Pacey groaned as she held him firmly, stroking from the base to the tip, focusing on the sensitive underside vein with her thumb. "Jo."

"Want more?"

Pacey could only nod; the restriction of not being able to see her had heightened his sensations and anticipation.

Joey licked her lips and slowly lowered her head. Taking her sweet time, she placed open-mouthed kisses along his entire length, occasionally adding her tongue to the mix or lightly blowing hot air. When she heard him curse and felt him pulse she opened her mouth wide and took him in fully - slowly sucking, slowly licking.

While her head bobbed up and down at a slow pace, one hand started to caress the heavy, warm globes nestled beneath him, knowing how that drove him crazy. Pacey immediately found her scalp and threaded his fingers through her long hair - not guiding, just the need to touch her, the need for an anchor. Spurred on by his grunts and moans, Joey continued to steadily increase her speed but only at agonizingly slow increments… over and over and over.

"Jo…"

Joey moaned around him; on an upward bob she focused her attention on his sensitive head and ran her tongue all over – slowly, oh so slowly.

"Jo… _please_."

She flicked her eyes to his face and, seeing the way he pulled on his lower lip with his teeth, she tightened her lips further and resumed her up and down movement, increasing the rhythm.

She felt Pacey's fingers move down to her ears and tug on her lobes. "In you. Please, wanna… i-in you."

Joey gradually released him, placing a delicate kiss on his tip, and ran warm hands along the tops of his thighs. Then she raised herself and swung one leg over his hips, holding herself just over him. She took him in her hand once more and positioned him at her entrance, feeling him throb when she couldn't resist running him against her inner lips. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"God, yes." Pacey groaned with a pant. The sensation, as the lava hot heat from her core radiated against him, was indescribable; he had to tighten his hands into fists, grabbing the bed sheets, to prevent himself from thrusting up into her as he wanted to do.

Using the same pace as before, Joey slowly lowered herself onto him; both of them moaned with pleasure as he eased past her inner muscles and gradually filled her. Finally, he was inside her. She didn't stop until she had seated herself fully. Then she dropped her torso, her breasts molding to the hard contours of his chest, and licked his lips before kissing him sweetly.

"You feel sooo good, Pace," Joey breathed out when they broke their kiss.

"Back atcha, Jo," Pacey agreed, his voice shaky.

Joey smiled down at the love of her life and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Just like earlier in the evening, when she had studied him from across the room, her heart flooded with admiration and adoration for this man.

And then she sat tall again and began to move her hips, rising all the way up to his tip, then all the way down; she took him slow, steady, deep.

She rested her hands on his chest to give herself leverage. When she felt his palms caress the tops of her hands, she turned them over and linked their fingers together, drawing strength from him. She kept her rhythm going, her slow pace causing her to feel every single sensation from the top of her head to her toes.

With hooded eyes she watched him - his tongue as he wet his lips, tugged on his lower lip, emitted a groan; the bead of sweat as it snaked down his forehead, becoming lost in the material of the apron; the muscles in his stomach as they worked to match her tempo.

"Pace…"

Judging from Joey's breathing pattern and muttered groans, Pacey could tell she was getting close. Carefully unlinking one of their hands, he found her bundle of nerves with his fingers and lightly teased and flicked, brushing with an up and down and side to side combination which soon had her moaning loudly. His other hand rubbed circles over the top of her hand with his thumb, then moved to circle her wrist, feeling her heartbeat jump at her pulse point.

"Pa… Pace…"

"That's it, Jo." He added to her enjoyment by lifting his hips further on her downward movements, causing the angle to change and him to fill her even deeper. "Mmm…. let go for me," he encouraged.

"Unnn… Pacey…"

"I'm here, sweetheart."

The tone of his voice, so husky with love, had Joey throwing back her head as she did just as he asked. She writhed on him, calling out his name as she careened over the edge, pulsing, clutching, grinding, before slumping forward and falling against him, sated. Pacey held her close for a long moment, gently rubbing up and down her back as she came down.

"Jo?"

"Mmm?"

"Let me see you. Please."

Her need to see his eyes was just as great as his; Joey reached behind him and, with fumbling fingers, managed to untie his blindfold. Pacey snatched the material away and threw it in the direction of the bedside table. It happened to land on the remote for the stereo, causing it tumble to the wooden floor. As it hit the ground, the power button was activated and the radio burst to life. The voice of a newscaster sounded across the room, signaling the countdown to midnight was about to begin.

Making sure he stayed inside her, Pacey flipped them over so he was now on top and Joey wrapped her legs around his waist.

Pacey reverently brushed the hair away from her forehead and scanned her face, both losing and finding himself in her. "Still wanna go slow?" He raised his brows suggestively, silently telling her with his hungry eyes that fast could also be _very good_.

"Not so much, no."

"Good," Pacey grinned then bent down and fused his mouth with hers, kissing her passionately. His hands travelled all over her body, leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched her skin.

And then he began his own rhythm - thrusting fast, steady, deep. Each movement of his hips, and each counter action of Joey's, matched the newscaster's announcement.

"_Ten!_"

Thrust.

"_Nine!_"

Thrust.

"_Eight!_"

Thrust.

"_Seven!_"

Thrust.

"_Six!_"

Thrust.

"_Five!_"

Thrust. Joey moaned, as did Pacey.

"_Four!_"

Thrust. Joey whimpered, Pacey grunted.

"_Three!_"

Thrust.Another moan, both so close. Their eyes locked as they broke from their searing kiss.

"_Two!_"

Thrust._ "Pacey!_" Joey cried out. "Almost there, Jo… almost. Wait… for me," Pacey panted.

"_One!_"

One final thrust.

"_Happy New Year!_"

They let out a joint cry of ecstasy. The sensation of Joey squeezing and milking him with the start of her contractions took Pacey over the edge. Nestling his head in the crook of her neck, he whispered his love as he followed her, riding out their orgasms together.

Breathing in sync, until gradually slowing down, they refilled their lungs with much needed oxygen. Pacey continued to rock his hips, albeit gently, determined to prolong the moment. Despite Joey's protestations that he wasn't heavy, Pacey shifted slightly so he wasn't resting his full weight on her but remained inside her.

Joey pulled her head back so she could look into his eyes and drank her fill of the myriad emotions – love, happiness, trust, desire - her own personal display of fireworks. She wouldn't trade this sight over any man-made firework display for all the money in the world.

"Love you, Jo."

She rubbed her nose against his. "Love you, too."

"Happy New Year." Pacey brushed a kiss on her forehead and held Joey tightly as she snuggled into his embrace, their skin sticking together slightly from the sheen of sweat.

"And to you, sweetheart." She linked their legs together and rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady drum of his heart as the sweet, melodic voice of Norah emanated from the radio and filled the bedroom. "Pace?"

"Hmm?" Pacey answered, his voice steeped with the onset of sleepiness.

"Do you think… for the next holiday… we could try it _without_ the apron?"

Joey felt the vibrations travel through her as Pacey laughed. "You don't like the apron?" He said with mock horror and started to tickle her.

"No, no. It's not that," she laughed as well, squirming in his embrace until he stopped. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Sometimes I think you might love that apron more than me," she teased, smiling wide to poke the tip of her tongue through her teeth.

"As if," he muttered. To prove his point, he adjusted his hold on her and placed his large hands on her hips, thrusting with his own against her so she could feel just how much he loved her, and _only_ her, always.

Satisfied when he heard her moan of approval that he had indeed proved his point, he dropped his nose to her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Holiday sex without the apron, huh? Well…" He placed his lips beside her ear. In a voice laced with nostalgia and love he rumbled, "It's a New Year, Jo, you never know…"

******** ****THE END**** ********

**Come Away With Me** by Norah Jones

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee-high  
So wont you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

**********


End file.
